¡Y No Vuelves A Apostar!
by Kani14
Summary: -Ok… Um… ¿Qué me dicen de que el perdedor besará al ganador?- todos miraron extrañados al amante del mar. -¿Qué?-  -¿Qué has tomado, Tsunami?- incluso para Midorikawa, eso era descabellado. -¡Somos hombres, degenerado!- estallaba.   ¡Mi primer Yaoi! :3


**¡Buenas, buenaaaaas! :D **

**Tengo mucho sin escribir, así que comencé a escribir y no pude detenerme. La comedia no se me da mucho, pero… Bueno, intento que quede bien. Así que, los dejo con el fic… Nya~ y Una buena noticia: ¡Mi primer Yaoi! :3 … **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5. **

¡Y no vuelves a apostar! (?) (N/A: Sí… un título extraño xD)

-Anyaaa, ¡que aburrimiento!- un peli-manzana se movía por cuarta vez en media hora en el sofá.

-Deja de moverte, Midorikawa- Hiroto que trataba, inútilmente, que su amigo se quedara quieto, le golpeó la pierna. -¡Que no ves que intento dormir!- estallaba.

-Pero… ¡Kiyama! ¡La televisión no funciona! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- sobándose su pierna a causa de la patada del peli-rojo.

-Ya basta con el televisor. No eres el único que sufre- dijo Kidou, viendo cómo un castaño lloraba a mares junto al aparato que Ryuuji adoraba.

-Ya, calma Endou. Pronto lo arreglarán- trataba de consolarlo el ex velocista de Raimon.

-Pero, Kaze- Kaze ¡Hoy pasaban el partido!- no había nada en el planeta que hiciera que Mamoru dejara de llorar.

-¡Ohayiooooo! ¡Chicos! ¿A qué no adivinan?- entraba en la sala un Josuke, casi tirando la puerta de entrada que irradiaba de felicidad. -¡A que no adivinan!- volvía a repetir, mirando el paquetito que traía en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?- decían los presentes cansados de lo que pasaba en la sala.

-¡Adivinen! ¡Adivinen!- decía dando saltitos. Mamoru, lo miraba perplejo, se levantó y se colocó junto a Tsunami.

-¿Qué sucede Josuke?- era la primera vez que Shuuya Goenji hablaba y se hacía notar su presencia. Cuando todos le quitaron la vista de encima al peli-crema y voltearon a ver a Tsunami, un Endou saltaba junto a él y como por arte de magia y para suerte de Ichirouta, al castaño se le había olvidado el dilema del televisor. Una gotita les bajó por la nuca a Kidou y Goenji.

-Eto… ¿Qué hacen?- Midorikawa, al ver a los dos morenos, le carcomía por dentro el gusanito de la curiosidad y sus piernas le decían de que se acercara y saltara porque parecía más divertido que el estar acostado en el sofá aguantando cada golpe que Hiroto le propinaba. (N/A: Yo prefiero estar mil veces con Hiroto, no importa si me golpea (?) *W*)

-No han adivinado- decía Josuke para luego, dejar de saltar, cosa que Endou imitó. Y ambos voltearon a ver la cajita.

-No estamos para adivinanzas…- comenzaba Hiroto, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Que agua-fiestas que eres- esta vez, era Ryuuji que le golpeaba la pierna al peli-rojo. -¡Dinos, Tsunami! ¿Qué traes en esa cajita roja?-

El peli-rosa se sentó en el piso junto al peli-crema y al de googles quienes también lo miraban con curiosidad. No sabían que traía el surfista, pero seguramente sería algo que los sacaría del aburrimiento.

-Pues, verán… Estaba buscando unas cosas viejas en la bodega, ya saben, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse sentado aquí y esperar a que reparen el fusible del televisor y…-

-¡Josuke!- gritaron Ichirouta y Kiyama al unísono, sí que estaban de MUY MAL HUMOR.

-Eto, bien. ¡Miren lo que encontré!- de la cajita roja y gastada, sacó una baraja de cartas que tenían unos tres años pero que estaban en buen estado todavía.

-…- nadie sabía que decir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Jugamos?- sin que los chicos dijeran palabra alguna, el surfista comenzó a repartir las cartas entre todos, que se habían acercado.

-¿Jugaremos a las cartas?- decía un malhumorado Hiroto. Los demás asintieron. A Ryuuji le brillaron los ojos (N/A: Ohh, ohh… ¡Tiene una idea! Asdfasdf xD) –Que aburrido…-

-Pues, ¿qué me dicen si lo hacemos más entretenido?- el peli-manzana miraba de manera maliciosa a los presentes. -¿Y bien?-

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- cuestionó el de capa.

-Pues… ¿Qué tal una apuesta? El que tenga el mayor número perderá y besará al de número menor-

-¿No es al revés?- puede que Endou no supiera de cartas (N/A: Yo no sé NADA de cartas, así que, disculpen T-T) pero creía que el de mayor número siempre era el ganador.

-Así es, pero esta vez será diferente. El perdedor será el poseedor del número más alto- tronando sus dedos y agarrando tan sólo una carta de las que Josuke ofrecía.

-Pues, me parece una buena idea. Algo fuera de lo normal- apoyaba Goenji, imitando al peli-manzana, tomando sólo una carta.

-Bien, así será. A la cuenta de tres, todos veremos nuestra carta y los dos que tengan el mayor número perderá- daba las instrucciones el de rastras.

-Pero… ¿y la apuesta?-

-Cierto… ¿Qué vamos a apostar?- preguntó Endou. Y todos voltearon a ver al peli-rosa.

-¿Qué?- viéndolos a todos.

-Tú trajiste las cartas, tú dirás la apuesta- ordenaba Shuuya.

-Ok… Um… ¿Qué me dicen de que el perdedor besará al ganador?- todos miraron extrañados al amante del mar. -¿Qué?-

-¿Qué has tomado, Tsunami?- incluso para Midorikawa, eso era descabellado. -¡Somos hombres, degenerado!- estallaba.

-¿N-no tienes otra i-idea?- Ichirouta se encontraba nervioso, aunque si el perdía y Endou ganaba podría… ¡No! No podía pensar eso, de ninguna manera… ¡Eran chicos, por Dios!

Por otro lado, Shuuya miraba de reojo a Kidou, quién estaba levemente sonrojado, cosa que sólo él pudo notar porque era el que estaba más cerca del de rastras. -¿En qué pensaras, Kidou?-

Mientras que Endou y Midorikawa estaban en las nubes, buscando por otro desafío, Hiroto no soportaba la presión de ver qué número le había tocado a él. No quería besar a ningún chico, de eso estaba seguro, miró de reojo al ex capitán de Gemini Storm, no sabía por qué pero su vista se posó de repente en sus labios. -¡Basta! Noo. Noo- disputaba consigo mismo el chico.

Tsunami recordaba a cierto oji-azul… -¿Dónde estará Tachi?- se cuestionaba. De verdad que le hacía falta el pequeño portero, extrañaba cómo se sonrojaba cuando éste lo molestaba ¡Se veía tan mono! Wait… -¿Qué?- dijo con una mueca de total confusión en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo él, "el gran Tsunami" pensaba del pequeño Tachi de esa manera? De verdad que le había afectado estar con él todo el tiempo. –De verdad que, estar rodeado de más chicos que chicas es malo-

Volvamos con Hiroto que tenía un tic en el ojo, no sabía cómo ni por qué pero cada vez más, veía a su amigo, fanático del helado, más lindo que antes. Con cada mueca que hacía, estaba realmente lindo. Miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que no era el único que tenía un debate consigo mismo. Kazemaru estaba rojísimo, Tsunami veía embobado hacía el techo, Kidou estaba de brazos cruzados y era observado, disimuladamente, por Goenji. Endou y Midorikawa eran los únicos que no parecían tener problemas con sus mentecitas. –Definitivamente, son los más inocentes- con este pensamiento sólo rió.

-Ne, no se me ocurre nada. ¿A Ti Ryuuji?- decía Endou. Midorikawa lo vio y al abrir la boca, lo único que le salió fue –Quiero un helado- Kidou levantó una ceja y Tsunami, Endou y Kazemaru cayeron de lado. Hiroto sólo lo miró con desconcierto y Goenji dejó de ver al de capa para ver cómo Midorikawa lloriqueaba por un helado (N/A: ¿No creen que esa idea del helado está muy, muy explotada? Yo sí, pero igual, la ocupé xDU)

-Bueno, entonces, jugaremos con lo acordado- dijo Shuuya, los demás asintieron y al contar tres, todos observaban su carta.

-Fuuu, un cuatro- decía un Mamoru haciendo puchero. Se acercó a Kazemaru y vio su número -¡Kaze- Kaze! Tienes un seis ¡Es un número alto!- en efecto, Kazemaru tenía un seis. Suplicaba a los cielos de que hubiera otro con un número más alto.

-Eto, tengo un cinco…- decía Shuuya, Tsunami agregó, de muy buena manera que tenía un siete.

-Bien. Cuatro, cinco, seis y siete ya están…- (N/A: No lo tenía planeado, lo escribí así, que conste :3)

Kidou no esperó más y lanzando la carta al suelo dijo: -un tres-

-¡Fuera el tres! ¡Kiyama, ¿cuál es tu número?- dijo Tsunami. Hiroto miró su carta, su corazón se aceleró.

-Kuso…- dijo en voz baja. Los demás lo miraron atentos. -¿Cuál es tu número, Midori?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-Ehm… un dos… ¡Yay! He Ganado…- volteó a mirar a todos con temor -¿Quién fue el perdedor?- Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al peli-rojo -¿Hiro-Hiro?...-

Hiroto no le respondió, y acercándose al oji-negro, lo besó en los labios, ante la expectante mirada de los demás. El beso duró unos tres minutos, para cuando Midorikawa pudo entender lo que pasaba, Hiroto se alejó de él tan rojo como un tomate. Lo señaló con su dedo y dijo -¡Y No Vuelves A Apostar!-

**¡Kyyaa! Mi primer yaoi xD ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gustó? A mí sí… x3 Espero que a ustedes también… Nya… ¡Mis parejas yaoi favoritas! :3 Excepto por Shuu y Yuuto ¬¬* ¡Son míos! (?) Asdfasdf x3 Nee~ ya es noche, debo irme… "Las mejores ideas se te ocurren en un rato" A mí siempre me pasa… ¿Reviews? Espero que sí hayan *W* Ja Ne~**


End file.
